a doodle
by Nyrocat
Summary: a TAIORA AU rated for possible upcoming chapters I don't rely know how to summerize this, just please read! just because I put mimatto in here dose not mean I like it. it just kinda happend.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon, Disney Land, or sharpies

Sorra's POV

I was in detention again! MAN! Just because I forgot to turn in one stinking' assignment! (ok, more like five,) I get a whole week of detention! Well, the good news is after today my family and I are going to Disney land while the rest of the class has four weeks of school before Christmas break! (ha!) I looked at the clock. 'only two more hours.' rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiightttt. That's not much time at all! (note sarcasm) I started to doodle. I wrote 'If only…' I groaned. If only time flew by even if you weren't having fun. If only I was there already! If only I had something more to do then doodle! I drew some hearts representing that I loved Disney land. I'm going to take the time to tell you of my near perfect hand writing. Only two others can write like this that I know of. A girl name Lindsey, who's hand writing isn't just nearly perfect, it's FLAWLESS! And then there's Mimi. Her hand writing is EXACTALLY like mine. You could never tell who wrote what. Lucky me! (again sarcasm)

-  
Later

The bell just rang and I darted out of the class not bothering to zip up my binder. I ran so fast. …so fast that my little doodle flew out, right by Mimi's locker. I flew down the stairs not noticing the doodle that flew out of my binder.  
"oh, Hi loser." great. Like I rely need to see Mimi now. "Hi freak" we weren't very friendly. "move!" let me fill you in on something, Mimi was very popular. Me, not so much. My best friend is though, sorry, my 'X-best friend.' see every one picked on Mimi when we were in second grade. You know why? Because she was from somewhere else. I went up to the bullies, being one of the most popular people my self, (back then) and told them to pick on someone from their own country. They ran off. Mimi thanked me, we became best friends. Of course, the 'popular group' thought I wasn't cool anymore just because I did the right thing. I didn't care, I had Mimi. My best friend. In fifth grade, we had a huge fight. I was stupid. She made friends with Liz the head popular, I tried to talk her out of it because I knew what a creep she was, but Mimi said she wanted to make new friends. Six grade I hung out with my other friend, magi, while Mimi hung out with THEM! At first I accepted it, but they destroyed her. The kind gentle Mimi I knew was gone. Magi left the school, I never saw her again. Which left me friendless. Every day after school I just sat on the curb waiting for my ride. …or I would of if I didn't join the soccer team. Even though the girls soccer team was full, I got in. to the boy soccer team. Yes, I was the only girl on the team. But every once and a while I could gaze at my crush, Yomatto. He was sooo cute! Only, I know he'd never choose me over Mimi, Liz, and every other girl.

----------------------------------------

Mimi's POV

"hi freak!" she was so immature! Well, she was gone now! All the way to Disney land! I ran up to my locker and found something interesting. A doodle Sorra had done. A devilish plan unfolded in my head. I grabbed my purse and took out a baby blue permanent marker. Sorra was known for her sharpies. I wrote on the doodle (after folding it up) 'Taichi' and stuck it in tai's locker. Tai is on the same soccer team as her and will have plenty of opertunitys to talk with her after her trip. I knew verry well how much she likes Matt, but he was my boyfriend.

----------------------------------------------

Sorra's POV

"WHAT?" I had just got home and my mom told me that we weren't going to Disney land! Four weeks! I still had four weeks until we got out of school! The good news is I don't have to go to school tomarrow,but still…I groaned and went to bed.

Next day

TAI'S POV

I got to school earlier then every one else, as usual. I opened my locker and a note fell out. A LOVE note? Oh. I see, they must of thought this was Matt's locker. Wait. It says Taichi? that's me! I unfurled the note quickly. "If only? What kinda crap-" I started but my best friend just arrived and cut me off. "oh! How cute! Tai's reading his best friend's fan mail!" Matt said cutting me off.  
"no, it's mine." I said only half there, the other half trying to find out what the heck the note meant. "hey matt, who's hand writing is this?" I asked determined to find out who my secret admirer was. "looks like Mimi's… oh no you don't!" he ran over to me and locked both of my arms with one of his.  
"Mimi's my girlfriend!" Matt was overly protective of Mimi. "I'm just gonna talk to her!" I was starting to struggle now. He sighed.  
"Ok, I trust you, Tai." matt let go of me. I ran out side and saw mimi just getting out of her car. I smiled. 'perfect timing!' I thought.

----------------------

Mimi's POV

"hey mims!" I smiled. Tai was the only one who I'd ever let call me that. "hi Tai!" he showed me Sorra's note. "did you write this?" I looked from the note up at Tai.  
"I love ya babe but not THAT much" I said he looked disappointed, sad, oh! He's giving me the Tai puppy dog pout! but I was going to let him figure this out! OH!  
"looks like Sorra's writing" I muttered "but she's out of town" I said a bit clearer.  
"Ok! Thanks a lot!" Tai yelled as he ran backwards

--------------------

thanks for reading! please click that little review button and review!


	2. it begins

I don't own any copywrited thing I might of put in here.

Hey every one! (if any one reads this!) sorry the last chapter didn't have any TORAI. this chapter hopefully will.

thanks to JyouraKoumi &dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. even though one of them wasn't exactly nice... so, on to the fic!

Ch 2 Sorra's POV

I was rely annoyed now. There was still six hours of school left! I was SO bored. Yomatto best friend kept staring at the girl to the left of me. He sits next to her. He looked confused. The only reason I saw this is because of my mirror. (if he saw me staring at him he'd think I was interested!) 'although he is pretty cute… NO! I like matt not his best friend!' I sat there , looking at him through my mirror. 'do I like him?' no, I couldn't. he was on my soccer team. He was one of the only ones who would pass to a girl. (I hated when guys believe in 'kooties.') I couldn't get distracted during a game. (especially since Tai, Matt, and I were the ones saving our team from complete failure.) 'but..' it was as if I was having a battle in my own mind. I just had a thought. 'What if he was staring at me?' no. who would like me. There's nothing special about me. Nothing.

Tai's POV

I stared at her the whole class. She didn't even glance at me. She kept looking in that mirror of hers with dreamy eyes. probably looking at Matt. I sighed. 'what if it was an accident that it was in my locker?' a voice in my head asked. "no!" I said out loud in the middle of the halls. Thankfully it was to loud for anyone to hear me. 'that note had my name on it so it was for me!' but some where in my mind still questioned. 'how can you be sure it wasn't a bet?' My mind is evil to me.

Later, at the Soccer game…

Sorra's POV

I did like him! 'but what about Matt' no. no more Matt in my love life. Not that that was love… this I'm not so sure about. "Yeah Sor!" the crowd cheered. I just scored a goal with out my mind even there. The only one I heard was Tai. 'yeah Sor!' my heart melted. 'he called me Sor! It's his nick name for me!' I scored the team over half the points we got just to hear him. 'He has such a sweet voice!' I thought.

Tai's POV

Today at our soccer game I called Sorra 'Sor' as a nick name. at first she just froze there. I guess thinking. Then she won the game! I never noticed it before, but she's rely HOT! Especially in those shorts they give girls for soccer! And that tank top! "Tai! Your drooling! Wake up!" Matt nudged me apparently under the impression I was sleeping during English class again.

LATER… AFTER SCHOOL…

SORRA"S POV

"HEY! Sorra!" Tai ran up to me I felt my heart jump into my throat.  
"did you write this love note to me?" then, my heart droped way below, into my stomach.  
"l..love note?" I asked surprised I could talk. He showed me my doodle. 'MY DOODLE? … uh oh'  
"yeah, Mimi said you drew it." w..was that… hope? Hope in his eyes? I looked at him wide-eyed. I couldn't do any thing. My body froze up. I ran. I found a way to run and took it. He was probably going to gossip about it tomorrow, if not today. thankfully I was faster then Tai, because he ran after me. I was scared. I ran home and locked myself in my room. Tears steaming down my face. 'I don't just like him, I think I'm in love.'

-------------------------------

Hey! I sort of like the way this turned out! please review and tell me what you think.

-nyrocat


	3. awkward and the end

Ch. 3

Hey! What's up? How did you like my previous chapters? How would I know if only one review came in? oh well. I'd like to thank that one person.  
Thank you Shakia!

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
I don't own Digimon On to the fic!

Tai's POV

The next day at school was pretty awkward with Sorra. All during history class I tried to read her expressions. 'nothing' of coarse. Our teacher paired us up into groups of two.(hence the 'paired') he paired me and Sorra together. 'YES! Now I can talk to her! … but what would I say?' there's my negative side again. (I got to stop paying attention to that guy.) there was sort of an awkward silence between us a lot of the time. 'why do I like her?' now I was confused. I thought I knew what is was like to like a girl, but with her, it feels like so much more…

Sorra's POV

Just perfect. I got paired with the guy who I do not want to even see. I need to sort out my feelings first.  
"Sorra! I-" Tai started but I cut him off. "if you love me you'll stop talking." to my amassment, he stopped. The rest of the day was silent between us.

Tai's POV At Tai's house.

'if you love me you'll stop talking' her words rang in my head the rest of the day. The last soccer game was to night. I could see her then. But she wouldn't want to see me… 'if you love me…' I stopped talking, 'I love her'  
"I LOVE HER!"

Sorra's POV At her house

Dear diary, in just two days of school, I found my true love. I need to tell him I'm sorry! Oh my gosh! What's his address? … why am I writing this down? Oh no! hand! You betrayed me!

-Sorra

This is it. Knock, knock, knock…

Tai's POV

knock knock "Kari! Get the door!" I was tiered and didn't want to see any one.  
"why don't you?" Kari asked from the living room. "because I don't want to"  
"fine!" she always gave into me.  
"hello!…yeah he's right here!" oh great, matt not now!  
"matt, go away!" I yelled.  
"do I look like matt to you?" "S..Sor," I couldn't help myself to hear what she was going to say, I ran over and hugged her. My thoughts all merged into one, I LOVE her.  
"Tai," she looked me in the eyes. "Tai, it was an accident." "what?" what was she saying? She didn't like me?  
"Mimi knew I liked Matt and took advantage of a doodle I drew, and the fact that our hand weightings identical, she wanted to cause me pain." pain? 'you think this is painfull'  
"but there's something she didn't count on." now I was confused.  
"yes?" she didn't respond in words but I got the hint by the kiss.

-  
How ja like it? Once again, press the little button down in the corner that says "go" and send a plesent review. Thanx a lot!

-nyrocat 


End file.
